Never Had A Dream Come True
by Keirra Maxwell
Summary: For once Setsuna gets a chance for happiness with the man of her dreams, but is the Guardian of time forever cursed to be alone? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A sailor Pluto Romance

This story revolved around Sailor Pluto. Just cause for once I want to see her have a love life. I created the idea for this story when I heard the song "Never had a dream come true" Performed by S Club 7. Throughout the story you'll see parts of the song (usually right before a flashback or thought) that describe the feeling. It's my first fanfic so tell me what you think

Thanks!

Keirra

Usual Legal stuff **Sailor Moon and all of the Characters from Sailor Moon are not mine, they belong to It belongs to Naoko Takuchi/Kodansha & Toei Animation. But the characters that I created are mine so please don't steal them. I wrote this fanfic cause Puu is the best (in my opinion) of the Senshi and the one with the least amount of love or hope of love so here's my take on who she should love and stuff**

*- Indicates thought

~- Lyrics to the song

"Never had a dream come true"

By Lady LunaP

Chapter 1: "Always the one I'll never forget"

A sigh is heard through the normally silent apartment owned by Meiou Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, as she is somewhat more commonly known. The light from the room from which the sigh originated from spills out from the partially closed door, illuminating the dark hallway. To the one sitting in the chair in front of the simple vanity, time and the passing of the day means nothing. Her long green hair spills down the front of her white dressing gown, contrasting with the endless garnet eyes that hold a timeless wisdom. She lowers the silver brush to the top of the vanity as she stares into her reflection. She is the one who holds the endless life, yet despite the brave front she holds up every moment, it is within her that her true unhappiness shows. The melancholy music that flows from Michiru's violin floats through to Setsuna's ears as she runs a tanned hand along her hair, smoothing it before she stands up. Taking the warm green robe from the hook on her door, she wraps herself in it before walking through the apartment to the balcony. The troubled look on her face draws looks of concern from the other three that share the apartment.

"Setsuna-momma?" Hotaru calls out softly as she watches the only mother she has known walk as if not seeing anyone out to the balcony. Haruka lays a worried hand on Michiru's shoulder to hold her back, knowing that the time guardian needs to be alone at this moment.

Standing silently on the balcony, her hair is seemingly caressed by the wind, as if the very force of nature understands the state of mind held by the guardian and wishes not to disturb her. It is in her mind alone that all the memories of the world and universe are held it is because of this that there is no rest yet again. A thousand memories that she had pushed away for so long have returned, leaving her alone and feeling a loneliness that she had not felt in centuries. She turns her glorious eyes to the star strewn sky, a look of such longing that it tears a hole in the silently watching pair hidden behind the curtains. 

" Why are you haunting me again? After such a long time, I can almost feel your touch…." Her voice is soft and deep with emotion as she continues to gaze up at the sky, particularly the moon that baths her in it's light. " I must be going crazy…there is no way that you could still be here, or even alive." She seems to wake up and shakes her head slightly to take away the thoughts of things she can only seem to hope for. 

The pair who had been watching Setsuna turns away from the window, a look of worry lining both faces. 

"Haruka, this is the fourth time this week she has been like this." Michiru protested softly.

"I know but there is nothing we can do for her right now." Replied Haruka, her husky voice soft. "There is something that must have happened before we were reborn and it's driving her so far into this pit. I've never seen her like this before and it worries me."

Michiru sighs once before turning into Haruka's awaiting arms. Laying her head on the taller woman's shoulder, she looks at the silent form still on the balcony, lost in a world of her own.

As Setsuna continues to stare out at the city, her sight is covered over as another of the renegade memories escapes…

~ I've never had a dream come true,

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I moved on

You'll always be my baby

I've never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day 

And no matter where my life may take me to

A part of me will always be with you~

Flash back to the Silver Millennium

Here, the Princess of Pluto stands again on a balcony, her long emerald hair cascading down her back as the silky green dress floats around her on the last night of the Silver Millennium. The light is dim as she stares out at the floating green and blue ball that is the earth. Unlike the other planetary princesses, she is alone tonight. Inside a great ball continues, the Moon Princess and Earth Prince remain lost in each other, oblivious to all but each other. Princess Venus is focused on the younger of the generals from Earth while Princess Jupiter remains with a young man with brown hair. Mercury, discussing science with a young serious looking man and Mars, talking theology with a tall man with long hair while Uranus and Neptune are focused only on each other. 

As the music continues behind her, Pluto absently plays with the small silver key that hangs around her neck, a symbol of her guardianship over the gateway of time. She jumps slightly, startled out of her trance by a hand touching her shoulder. She turns to face the impossibly vivid blue eyes of Prince Tenma, the twin of Endymion. 

For once in her life, she stutters on her words as she is immediately swept into the impossibly blue eyes of Tenma.

"P-prince Tenma…For what do I owe this honour?" She clasps her hands in front of her as she tries to act nonchalantly. * Why am I acting this way? It's just Tenma…. But those eyes… *

"Princess Pluto…. Trust me, the honour is all mine." His deep soothing voice wraps around her as his hand raises one of hers. His lips softly touch her hand as a sparkle comes into his eyes. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long…" Her eyes betray her seemingly cool outer expression as they shine with restrained emotion. Only last night he had kissed her, releasing a part of her that had been long locked away. Her hands tremble as he continues to dive deep within her eyes. 

Without warning he swears softly then pulls her into his arms. Losing herself in the embrace, Pluto wraps her arms tightly around his neck, burying her head in his chest as she shakes at the magnitude of love felt for this man. 

* Back to Present Day*

She feels the tears well up in her eyes as she snaps back to reality, her arms wrapping around her herself for comfort as she lets the memory of Tenma's kiss fade again. Her bottom lip splits from the pressure of her teeth pressing against it. A coppery flood of blood pours into her mouth, yet she ignores the taste and turns back inside the apartment. The curtains spill inside the apartment as she crosses back to her room, leaving the balcony and returning to her room. The chilly weather is her excuse rather than admitting running from the memories of her past. Pulling off her robe, she slips in-between the soft garnet sheets and closes her eyes, her hopes of hiding from the memories in sleep taken away as the memories follow her to the dream world.

~ Everybody has something, they've had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could've now or might've been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go~

Silver Millennium

Here she is back in Tenma's arms again, relishing in the way his hand continued to run over her hair. His lips softly touch her ear as the feeling of his breath flowing over her neck sends a shiver down her spine.

"My love", he whispers " My beautiful, distant princess."

His name is all that she can manage to choke out as she again sees the vision of the terrible threat that will tear them apart. Her body shakes in his embrace as she shakes with dry sobs. His hand moves under her chin, tenderly forcing her face up so that she looks directly into those haunting eyes that are filled with such concern.

"Love, what is wrong? You seem so sad." 

It was his voice that broke her, tearing so harshly at the heart of the guardian that her resolve shattered and she broke down weeping like a child.

"This" was her reply. " All of this is going to end. The Silver Millennium has reached the end. All of them..all of us…gone.."

As the fatal words spilled from her lips, her legs gave out. His arms wrapped protectively around her body supported her as they both sank to the ground. His eyes distant and hers releasing crystal tears.

"When…" was his only words

"Soon…." Came the soft reply. 

It was in each other's arms they stayed for seemingly endless moments, memorizing each detail of the other. Committing the imprint of the face of their love with such force as to never leave the mind, not now and not ever.

The soft sigh of Queen Selenity reached the ears of the lovers from the pillar she stood beside. Her eyes spoke louder than anything else that now was the time for good-byes.

"Pluto…It is time."

Pluto's eyes grew wide at the meaning behind the words. Her voice raised up in panic as she looked to the Queen.

"What do you mean its time? Time for what? I'm staying here to fight for the Moon Kingdom."

"No, you know as well as I that the guardian must remain at the gateways during this time…You must go now Pluto, while there is still time."

"no….I will not leave you.." Pluto begged as she looked at Tenma, her heart spilling out into her eyes as she clung to Tenma as they rose together, still locked in each other's arms. "Please don't make me leave you here.."

Tenma's eyes turned soft as he looked with such pain and longing at his Princess. 

"You must go my love…You know your duty surpasses everything." His voice faltered as he stared into her eyes " I- I don't want you to go, but you have to. I love you…and I always will."

Her tears overwhelmed her eyes as she sobbed. Her body shone with bright white light as he held her tightly, changing her long green dress to the garb of the Sailor Senshi. Tilting her chin back, he softly pressed his lips against hers. His hands mingled in her hair as she clung to him. His long black hair tingeing hers as their heads met. Her tears gleamed on her cheeks as they finally broke the kiss. Selenity nodded slightly as a large gleaming white portal opened behind Pluto. Turning, with the garnet staff in her hands she stepped into her imprisonment, the glow of the portal illuminating her as she turned and looked back at Tenma. His eyes glowed as he watched her, his face sad. As the portal closed seemingly forever, her resolve broke and she ran back. The last thing she saw before the portal closed was his eyes.

****

Present Day

"Tenma!" she shrieked as she sat bolt upright in her bed. A cold sweat covers her body as she breathes deeply, trying to slow her speeding heart. A sigh from the doorway makes Setsuna look up to see Haruka and Michiru standing together in her doorway. 

"Setsuna." Haruka's soft and deep voice floats to her as Setsuna wrapped her arms around herself. " We are here if you need us."

Michiru's melodic voice joins Haruka as she uncrosses her arms and gives a sympathetic look to the older woman. 

"We know you have a much greater burden of years and memories than us, things we could never understand. But if you need a shoulder to lean on, we are here to help."

As silently as they came the two women stepped back and returned to their beds leaving the guardian alone.

Setsuna, still shaking lowered herself back down, a single tear courses it's way down her cheek. Closing her eyes, she is swept off to a dreamless sleep.

Later that night, Hotaru silently moves into Setsuna's room. Stepping beside the sleeping guardian, her eyes grow sad as she wipes the tear, still shinning on Setsuna's cheek away.

"Soon Setsuna-momma, soon…"

Chapter 2: "Even though I pretend"

Setsuna's eyes snap open as a familiar feeling flows over her body.

"The gateway.." is all that she gasps as she pushes herself out of bed. Grabbing her Henshin stick, she lifts it to the sky as she cries out the familiar words,

"Pluto Planet Power..Make Up!" 

Instantly she was surrounded in the cylinder of power. Bright light settled over her like a skin as she was changed into her senshi fuku. In her hands the Garnet staff glimmered as she quickly opened a direct portal to the gateway of time. Stepping through the gateway, she gripped the staff tighter as she looks around the mists of time. A figure stood near the door, the shape hauntingly familiar. Bracing herself, Sailor Pluto stood tall.

"I am the guardian of Time and Space." She sang out in a clear strong voice. "Only those who are worthy may enter here. You are not worthy!"

"Pluto..?" the weak voice came from the shape still hidden in the mist. The voice shook Setsuna to the bone.

* That voice…no, it can't be.*

As the figure drew near, her heart leapt into her throat as the figure became clear, his clothes were blood covered and his eyes were tired but they were the same eyes that had haunted her for so long.

"Tenma?" she almost dares not speak his name lest the one she saw before her vanished as in all of her dreams. Then, seeing those dazzling eyes she knew. "Oh God…Tenma!"

Diving to his side, she pulls his arm around her shoulders, supporting him as she quickly evaluates his wounds. Grimacing at the amount of blood on his clothing she steps back through the portal that leads to her room, bringing a blood covered Tenma with her.

Back inside Setsuna's room, she calls loudly for Haruka and Michiru as she strips off his dirty and torn clothing. Pulling back the sheets, she lays him gently into her bed then quickly covers him again. She grimaces as she runs to the closet for spare cloths and then to the bathroom for warm water and bandages due to the extent of his wounds. Bringing the cloths and water back to her room, she quickly orders a startled Michiru and Haruka to contact Darien and Serena. Carefully, she begins to clean the many wounds covering Tenma's body, starting with the large gash running down his arm, shoulder to wrist. Thanking Selenity under her breath for such good luck, she sees that despite the amount of blood loss, the wounds are not deep. As she finally begins to wrap the wounds, her patient is thankfully unconscious as she does not wish him to see how much blood he has lost. Her mind raced as she bandages the last of the wounds. 

* How can he be alive after all this time…Was he reborn like the rest of us..But why was he in the gateway?*

It was hours before he awoke, by then she had managed to change the sheets and cover him well. Opening his eyes slowly at first, he spotted his princess, asleep in the chair next to his makeshift hospital bed. A smile comes over his weary face as he extends his hand and takes his Princess' hand in his. Content that she is actually there, he lapses back into unconsciousness. 

That is the way that Serena and Darien, along with the other senshi found them an hour later.


	2. Even though I Pretend

Part 2: 

Part 2: 

Chapter 4: I've never found the words to say

Setsuna's eyes open slowly, silently swearing at herself for falling asleep while Tenma was still hurt. She smiled finding that she had returned to her form of Setsuna rather than Sailor Pluto, been covered at some time with a large soft blanket and that Tenma's fingers were intertwined with hers. Shrugging off the blanket, she moved to Tenma's side, cautiously touching his face almost to reassure herself that he was actually there. He stirred slightly under her light touch, as if knowing that it was his princess who tenderly ran her fingers along his cheek. 

His name fell from her lips, softly as if she wished not to disturb the sleeping prince, yet wanted to see him awake at the same time. 

A soft hand touched Setsuna's shoulder, startling the guardian out of her inspection. Half-turning she looks directly into the gentle eyes of Serena. 

"He has been through a lot…"Serena spoke calmly, giving the older woman hope "but he's going to be fine. You probably saved his life."

"What do you mean I saved his life?" Setsuna's eyes widened in worry as the prospect of losing Tenma again raced through her mind.

" I mean, according to Ami if you had not taken him from the gateway when you had…." Serena's angelic blue eyes turned sad at the thought "He most likely would not be here right now."

It was Setsuna's sharp intake of breath that caused Tenma to awaken. Slowly he opened his impossibly blue eyes to see the Princess of the Moon comforting his beautiful guardian. Faintly remembering falling into her arms in the gateway of time, he stretched out his hand again, reaching for her. 

"Pluto.." the word died on his lips as he stared at her. A slight smile crossing his lips as she turned quickly to him, a look of worry and concern etched on her timeless face. Softly taking his hand in hers, Setsuna shivers slightly her mind crying out * His hand..It's like ice *

Harsh racking coughs shake his body as he struggles to stay conscious. "Princess….My beautiful Princess…I knew I would find you again.."

Shushing him softly, Setsuna ran a soothing hand along his cheek. Her words coming with the hint of tightly controlled emotion. Then smoothing back his wild ebony hair, she softly kissed his forehead.

"There is time later for talk my Prince…Now sleep and regain your strength."

With a slight nod, Tenma's eyes closed again. Almost holding her breath Setsuna watched until his breathing became deep and regular. Serena laid a leading arm on the older woman's shoulder, directing her out of the room and to the large living room. There the senshi sat in various spots, Ami in the large armchair with Rei sitting on the armrest. Makoto and Minako shared the couch while Michiru and Haruka sat in the loveseat. Serena moved to stand with Darien near the window as Setsuna took a leaning stance against the wall leading to the hallway. Sighing as she lowers her head, she speaks softly at first.

~Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind~

" It is about time that you all knew who he is. Darien… you should have the right to know the most out of everyone here. Tenma…is your twin brother, separated by a few seconds at the most."

Darien's eyes grow wide as the words of the guardian release a floodgate of memories. When there was once only the sight of one raven haired boy at the palace of earth, there is now two almost identical save a more roguish features shown on the face of the younger of the two, the prince known as Tenma. Setsuna continues as she watches the memories return to Darien,

" There only needed to be one heir to the throne, so your twin was forgotten…by some that is." It is here that she paused, a smile like that of one remembering a past that was long forgotten by the rest of the world. "Out of the pair, he was the more reckless one, the better swordsman and yet you both shared that commitment, to those you cared about…that same fire."

Minako caught the look on Setsuna's face, her eyes widening as the thoughts of love raced through the Senshi of Love's mind. A wide grin spread across her face as she giggles for a moment then fights to compose herself.

"You seem to know a lot about Prince Tenma. Did you know each other well?"

A slow blush came over Setsuna's face as she turned her head away from the still giggling senshi of Love. Her bangs hung low over her eyes as she speaks in a different voice than usual, this tone filled with an ageless longing and pain.

"Yes, he and I were very close…" Her eyes quickly cleared as she returned her gaze to the assembled senshi. "Tenma will stay here with the outer senshi for now, until he regains his strength. But I'm sure you will all excuse me, I must return and check on Tenma."

As the guardian exited the room, the assembled senshi exchanged worried looks. Serena continued to look deep in thought as she searched through her memories for Tenma. The pictures, so fuzzy before cleared in her mind as she too saw not one, but two dark haired princes of earth. Her voice sounds almost mechanical as she speaks her memories, each tumbling out like a waterfall.

"I remember him now…He..He never stayed at any of the balls on the moon, he always seemed to disappear. Then I brought Pluto to a ball on Earth, they danced together all night long almost like for one night Pluto was free to be like the rest of the girls there." A sigh of sympathy falls from her pale lips as she continues, Serena's eyes closing as if the memory caused her as much pain as it did Setsuna. " It was the last night of the Silver Millennium, I followed my mother outside and saw Tenma and Setsuna together, she was crying because she knew the future of the Moon Kingdom and he was trying to comfort her. My mother, she told Setsuna it was time to leave because the guardian must be at the gateway. I saw her get torn away from him…her scream out his name as she was locked away…" As the last words slipped from her lips, her azure eyes released glittering tears as she hears over again Pluto's last desperate attempt to call to Tenma, her own cry out to Endymion a mimicking call for love.

Sighing softly the future Queen leaned heavily against her king, as if even remembering the past was draining her. A single tear carved it's way down her porcelain cheek as she wrapped her arms securely around Darien.

"Maybe this time…she'll finally have peace."


End file.
